Missing
by Fireguitar
Summary: Suite Life on Deck : Bailey goes missing and Cody will stop at nothing to find her! Plus Cody is sick of Zack and his insults. ADVENTURE, FANTASY AND ROMANCE. What would you do if you had magic powers?
1. The Beginning: Missing

Tears filled up in Cody Martin's eyes. He hadn't seen his girlfriend in weeks! Ms. Tutweiler, and everyone else couldn't find Bailey either! She went missing two weeks ago, and Cody thought maybe she went for a trip back to Kettlecorn. But it had been two weeks and she hadn't returned. There _has _to be a reason. A reason that is resolvable. Nothing would stop him from finding her, even if it was the last thing he ever did. That's how much Cody cared about her.

"Dude, I haven't seen Bailey in two weeks." Cody sobbed.

"Codes, she probably doesn't love you, and couldn't take it." Zack told him.

"Stop it!" Cody yelled, "I hate you!"

"Hey man, I was just joking." Zack lied.

"You lied," Cody said, "You think that!"

"How would _you _know?" Zack asked, eying his twin.

"I know you well enough." Cody replied, "And I'm gonna find Bailey."

"Good luck with that." Zack laughed.

"Shut it," Cody said, "I'll find her."

"Sure," Zack smiled, "Say what you want."

"I love her too much to let her go." Cody snapped.


	2. Cody's Problem With Zack

**CODY'S P.O.V.**

Sick! I'm sick of Zack! I say I'll find Bailey, and instantly, an insult from him! Does he know that it hurts me? My own twin tries to bully me more than all the bullies that have ever bullied me. And seriously, I'm fed up of it! I won't even speak to Zack. I love Bailey so much, and he's calling me names for showing love? I bet he's only jealous because he can't even keep a damn relationship for a week. And of course, I've had Bailey for a long-term relationship. Jealousy in the eye.

Does Zack Martin, my twin, even know that he hurts me physically _and _emotionally. It's not okay with me. He thinks it's all just a joke. But I know Zack lies. He acts like it's just a joke. Sometimes, I know he really _does _joke the insults. But it still hurts me. And I'd say, it isn't funny. Can he just stop being mean? It's sounds childish, but I'm a man. I'm growing up, and even adults find things offensive. Like your twin brother's insults.

Can he change? Nobody knows. But I shouldn't even be thinking about this when my girlfriend is missing. Yeah, but this is on my mind, too. Hey, I love her, but I'm starting to hate Zack. Zack may think when I say 'I hate you', it's harsh and jokey, but it's not. It's true sometimes, I hate him when he just acts like I'm some dog he can train. He acts like he's the boss of me. And that prevents me from thinking about my Bailey.

I have a lot of problems on my mind, and Zack Martin is making this harder to deal with. I have to go find my girlfriend, and he's just 'joking' around with me. No, I don't find it funny like he does. Especially that I'm the victim. Even if I insulted someone else, I wouldn't take it to my pleasure like he does. For being that mean, I would feel guilt. Guilt. Does he feel pleasure? Or is it just a cool act? Does he love me (as a brother?) Or is it hate?

The world may never know. Unless he steps up to the plate. (YEAH RIGHT!)

"Hell... I need her..." I mutter, "I hate Zack..."

"Dude, I'm right here!" Zack cries.

"You need to stop," I snap, "Stop being so rude."

"Wha!" Zack yells, "It was just jokes! JEEZ!"

"I can't take a joke." I say.

"Apparently you're a loser." Zack jokes again.

"I told you! I'm sick of it!" I yell, "I don't know where my girlfriend is, and you're making it harder!"

This is the first time I've had the guts to tell him that. I love him, he's my brother. But sometimes, I know I hate him.


	3. Zack Gets Upset

**Zack's P.O.V.**

Why is Cody taking a joke so hard? I'm just playing with him. Maybe he's getting the wrong idea. Sometimes I do feel guilt, but it's funny. Does he know what I mean? I think he's getting the wrong idea. But that's why he can't make Bailey laugh. I can make my girlfriends laugh. But he can't.

"Stop getting the wrong idea." I say.

"I'm not!" Cody yells, "I'm fed up with you!"

Wow, I knew it. He acts like a woman. I always thought girlfriends were pains in the butts, but Cody is more.

"Dude, stop acting like a woman," I sigh, "It's sickening."

"Take this," Cody says rudely, "Stop acting like a bitch!"

OH MY GOD! I've _never _in my whole life seen Cody call me a bitch. He's said things like 'I hate you'. But why is he using this language.

"Codes! Dude! I've never seen you act this way!" I cry.

"Zack, I'm stressed, with you. And I have Bailey going missing on my mind." Cody says.

Now he's the bitch. Calling _me _one. My little brother can't use that language on me. I'm older, he has to respect me. What's gotten in to him? Look, can't he see that I have troubles too? He;s acting like he's the only miserable guy on Earth. He must really love Bailey. But why should I care? He thinks I act like a bitch. Where did my _little _brother get language like that from? This is the weirdest Cody's ever acted.

"Something's wrong with you." I say.

"Nothing is," Cody says, "I'm in stress and you make it worse."

"You called me a bitch." I say, shocked.

"You're acting like one." Cody snaps.

"Cody, you've never used language with me." I say.

"Now's the time for me to start," Cody says, "You treat me like that, I treat you like _this_."

He's making a damn deal with me?

"DUDE!" I shout.

"I'm fed up, Zack," Cody snaps, "I'm not playing Mr. Nice guy anymore."

"You have a nice side?" I joke.

"See what I mean?" Cody asks.

"Sorry, it's a habit." I reply.

"I shouldn't even talk to you." Cody says.

I feel so ashamed and upset now. Now the guilt is eating me alive. Why did Cody make me feel this way? All this guilt. I've never realized I hurt him so much with my jokes and insults. I wish I could change what I've said. But you can't change the past.


	4. Truth

Cody turned to the door as he saw his brother's upset face. He ignored it and walked out.

"What have I done!" Zack moans.

Cody goes to his cabin and screams, "BAILEY! WHERE ARE YOU!"

A light flashes, and Cody takes a glance. All of a sudden, a cloud of light poofs out. It fades away and a man in a black suit looks at Cody. He's wearing dark, black sunglasses. His black hair goes downwards. The man's laugh sounds evil to Cody. Cody shivers at the sight of the creepy man.

"Bailey Pickett? My name is Sean Davidson. You want her back?"

"Y-yes, sir." Cody stammers.

"Well, you're not getting her back!" Sean laughs.

"Please, Sean, sir, I want her back." Cody begs.

"We are the Secret corporation, and we won't give her." Sean says.

"What do you want with my girlfriend?" Cody asks.

"Your brother, Zack," Sean began, "Secretly traded Bailey for the spare of his life and stuff."

"What did you want with Zack?" Cody asks, but he was annoyed with Zack.

"He's been known for some bad things, notorious, he is," Sean says, "And if someone is notorious, we have to kill them before they become more powerful than our corporation."

"My brother didn't tell me about this!" Cody cries.

"I'm afraid, yeah," Sean tells him, "And Bailey is helping our corporation grow."

"Helping?" Cody asks.

"We've enslaved her, or her life goes down," Sean replies, "Sorry son, but we're gonna kill her anyways."

"Even after she's doing work for you over her life!" Cody asks angrily.

"Not my choice, but yes." Sean replies.

"I want to kill you!" Cody yells.

Sean lets out a deep chuckle, "Our corporation is too powerful for you to take down."

Soon enough, Sean Davidson flashes away, leaving Cody in tears.


	5. Meet Agent Flame

Cody Martin sat on his bed thinking about what just happened. Did a man really just flash in a light cloud in to his room? And tell him the fact that some corporation kidnapped his Bailey and enslaved her? Did they really just tell him that they were going to kill his Bailey? Everything was just so hard. Life was tough right not for Cody. Not to mention, the brother problems he's having with Zack.

All his life he didn't think anything like this would happen. Cody thought his life would be ease. Zack would treat him right, after all the times he helped Zack out, and he'd have a perfect love life with Bailey, and have children, then die the normal way. Not risk his life to go find Bailey, and suffer from the pain of his brother who liked to bully him. Even when Zack cringed at him, Cody knew that Zack wouldn't stop his rude ways of tormenting him.

But he needed an answer on just how to fight this corporation and save Bailey. That was the answer he was looking for. The answer to his main love troubles. But that wouldn't solve a single Zack trouble! But there's nothing you can do to change your slouchy brother. So Cody decided to give Zack the silent treatment. That kind of solved it, yet, not exactly. So the main trouble was fighting this secret corporation to save Bailey!

Cody was going to do the same thing he did to find out _where _his girlfriend was. Now he would do the same for the answer he needed more than that. Cody would do the same stupid, misunderstood way of attempting to get the answer. Just shouting what he wanted. It had worked when he wanted Hannah Montana tickets, it had worked when he wanted to know where Bailey was, why not now?

Yet, when he attempted to find out where Bailey was, that was like 5 minutes ago.

"HOW CAN I FIGHT THIS DAMN SECRET CORPORATION!" Cody shouts.

Cody glanced at the door to check if there was a light cloud. No. But soon, a fade of mist comes, rather than the cloud. And through the mist, another man comes. He's wearing a suit, but he isn't Sean Davidson. This guy is different. This man has his ears pierced, and he has black skin, not to be racist. The man's hair is shaved, except for some spiky strands of hair, very short strands. It isn't even enough to call a strand!

And his lips are pieced, too. Don't forget, he has that spiky type of thing on his chin, too. It's one of those spiky beards. Not a fluffy beard. But he didn't know what it was called. **NOTE: I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S CALLED, EITHER. **He was wearing cool, black shades like Sean Davidson was. Cody didn't know if this guy was a part of the secret corporation, or he was some good guy.

"Are you an ally with Sean Davidson?" Cody asks, crackly in the voice.

"SEAN DAVIDSON!" His voice spits, "I DESPISE THE MAN!"

"Wow, I'm glad you do." Cody says in relief.

"Good, I thought _you _were an ally yourself, Cody Martin."

"You know that I'm Cody! And you are?"

"My name is classified, but you can call me Agent Flame, cool?"

"Yeah, fine with me."

_A SPY! _Cody thought in his mind ecstatically.

"So your a boy who wants to take down the secret corporation?" Flame asks.

"No," Cody replies, "I literally just want my girlfriend back."

"What does that have to do with the damn corporation!" Flame screams, "I heard you call for help!"

"How did you hear me?" Cody asks.

"You're a legend, boy. You and your brother, Zack." Flame laughs, "Not known?"

"Unknown, sir." Cody nods.

"I would think so," Flame says, "It's hard to know if you're one of the legends."

"What do you mean?" Cody asks.

"You have ragingly exquisite powers, boy," Flame replies, smiling, "You have no idea what damage you could do."

"I've heard my brother Zack is known, wherever you are." Cody says.

"Of shown of the nasty pranks and things he's done in his life," Flame says, "He's notorious there. And the secret corporation finds him a threat. But boy, don't be glad you'd be. You're glad you aren't notorious there. The secret corporation tries to execute all threats before they know about their legend powers, so they'll never be able to overthrow their corporation. It's their schemes."

"Wow, you just made me glad I'm not notorious there." Cody laughs.

"Glad I did, Cody." Flame smiles.

"Now tell me how I can get my girlfriend, Bailey back." Cody demands.

"Bailey? Bailey Pickett?" Flame confirms.

"Yeah, her." Cody assures him.

"The secret corp enslaved her in the stupidity of your brother." Flame tells Cody.

"I know, that Sean Davidson flashed in and told me," Cody says, "I'm not even speaking with Zack now."

"I'm sorry your brother is that way," Flame says, "He is notorious, for bad things."

"Yeah, I'd know..." Cody mutters.

"Look, boy, they're planning on executing Bailey." Flame warns him.

"Why would they do that after all the work she's done?" Cody asks, "Yeah, and Sean already told me."

"Whatever, and shown by the service she's done, they found her extremely strong and powerful," Flame replies, "They found her a rebounding threat."

"They think she'll return and attack?" Cody says shocked.

"Well thank you Captain Obvious." Flame laughs, "Sorry, this is serious matter."

"Oh, well yeah considering that my girlfriend is about to be executed!" Cody snaps.

"Look man, I'm trying to help here," Flame sooths, "We'll just go and fight. I'll teach you about your powers."

"One question, when are they executing Bailey?" Cody asks, "I need to know my time limits."

"In 2 weeks," Flame replies, "Oh, and of course, Bailey doesn't know she's being... killed."

Cody frowned but says, "Thank you anyways, Agent Flame."

"No problem, now let's see what your magic can do!" Flame exclaims.


	6. Cody's Powers

"First, we need to know what your power is." Flame tells Cody.

"Alright, let me try." Cody breathes.

"Hold it, boy," Flame stops him, "First, let's see if you're water."

Flame has a backpack on his back. He takes it off his back and unzips it. Agent Flame pulls out a water bottle and smiles.

"Hopefully I'm not water..." Cody mutters.

"Man, water is a great power!" Flame laughs, "To test, all you have to do is raise your finger up, and if the water moves with your finger, you're water power."

Cody nods. Flame slowly pours the water down. Cody raises his finger, trying to focus on the magic he's doing. No other thoughts. Even of Zack's annoying tormenting, and the fact that Bailey is in danger. After this magic lesson, soon would his Bailey be all okay and with him.

But Cody wasn't using any magic. The water just spilled on the cabin's rug.

"Well, that shows you're not water." Flame sighs.

"Is air next?" Cody asks.

"If you want." Flame replies.

"That will do," Cody says, "I want air."

"All right, boy," Flame says, "Just rapidly and quickly shake your hand. You'll create a mini twister, it won't harm me, neither you if you're air magic because you're the beholder of the magic, and I have my defense bubble gum."

"That works? Bubble gum?" Cody asks.

"Sure does." Flame replies, smiling.

Agent Flame throws a piece of yellow-colored bubble gum in his mouth. Soon enough, a yellow bubble appears around Agent Flame. Cody nods and shakes his hand up and down quickly. But only does it once.

"Come on boy, I said rapidly!" Flame shouts.

Cody nods again, and his hand goes up and down quickly _and _rapidly this time. A much better trial than last time. But nothing happens. No twister. Nothing. Cody groans. He really wanted air magic.

"Darn!" Cody shouts.

"It's alright, next let's try fire." Flame says, "Clench your fists and look at that light."

"Damn! Fire is more violent than air and water." Cody sighs.

"Look man, fire is pretty good," Flame says, "You might not even _be _fire."

"Alright then, let's roll." Cody says, reluctantly.

Cody clenches both of his fists and focuses on the tiny light in his cabin. Soon enough, in his hand, a flame appears. But this shocks Cody.

"I'M GONNA BURN!" Cody cries.

"Boy, you're the beholder," Flame laughs, "Don't worry, the flame doesn't hurt the beholder of the magic."

"Oh, good." Cody says with relief, "But darn, I'm fire."

"Fire is yet the most destructive magic." Flame says.

"I wanted something more... peaceful... graceful." Cody says.

"Cody, boy, I'll tell you one thing," Flame looks at Cody deeply and seriously, "Magic isn't peaceful... or graceful."


	7. Apologies

"Alright boy, you need some time to relax and have to yourself," Flame says, "You can relax, while I go have a little 'me time' on the Sky Deck."

"I _could _use a break after finding out what my 'powers' are." Cody sighs.

"Look, Cody, it's not that big of a deal," Flame explains, "Tons of teenagers are legends, but don't know. You're lucky to know."

"The only reason I know," Cody says, "Is because my girlfriend is about to be executed."

"Cody, try not to think about her," Flame says, "We'll rescue her as we defeat the Secret Corporation."

"Alright." Cody agrees.

Agent Flame gives the blond teenager a smile and a nod. Then he walks out of the cabin to have a little 'him' time. The problem _now _was that even though Agent Flame had told him that he shouldn't think of Bailey, she's the _only _thing he could think of. Because he loved her to death. And now she _was _going to be in death. To say it all, Bailey Pickett is about to be executed in two weeks! And why should Cody care? Because Bailey is his beloved girlfriend, who he _really _loves.

It isn't just some stupid relationship. It's more. It's true love, and now there are risks for that. Since he loves her so much, now's his test. Some damn corporation kidnapped his Bailey because of his damn brother. Now's the test, the risk. He has to risk his life to defeat this corporation and take back his Bailey! But there are chances he could lose. On the bright side, he has a destructive power, fire. And he has Agent Flame on his side.

That's a good thought! Just then, as the dilemma goes through his mind, Zack, his 'damn' twin comes in his cabin with a true sorry look on his face.

"After all you've done, what do you want!" Cody screams.

"Dude, I know you know about me trading Bailey for my life," Zack sighs, "And I'm _really, truly _sorry."

"You went off trading my girlfriend!" Cody spits each word in his twin's face.

"Man, I told you I'm sorry," Zack sighs, "And I want to make it up to you."

"There's no way you can." Cody says, suddenly calm.

"Yeah, I know I did the whole bullying thing, and let's put that behind us." Zack says.

"Why would I even bother to do that?" Cody asks, "It hurt me a lot!"

"Just trust me." Zack says.

"Fine..." Cody mutters.

"I'm the magic of water," Zack tells him, "And I will accompany you on your mission."

"You know?" Cody asks.

"I'm your twin," Zack replies, "I know everything."

"Wait," Cody pauses and then says, "You're going to come on this deadly mission? To save BAILEY?"

"Please, I feel so guilty for doing this," Zack sighs, "I'm the reason you're in this mess, I have to come. I'm the reason Bailey is enslaved and about to be executed! It should have been me and not her."

"Thank you, Zack," Cody smiles, "That means a lot to me."

"Just tell me one thing." Zack says.

"What's that?" Cody asks.

"You have to forgive me for everything I've done." Zack answers.

"It's a big cause, bro," Cody says, "But I don't hate you anymore."

Zack gives his twin a hug and whispers, "Thank you, Codes."


	8. A Brotherly Talk

Before Zack could leave, Cody pulled his twin in to a hug and smiles, "Thank you, bro."

"Codes," Zack says, "I don't want to end up fighting like other brothers."

"We won't," Cody laughs, "Trust me."

"Glad." Zack chuckles.

"If you already told me, I'm sorry, but which power are you?" Cody asks.

"Water." Zack replies, "Did I say air before?"

Cody shrugs, "I don't know."

"Well, I guess we should go tell Agent Flame I'm coming." Zack says.

"How do you know about Flame?" Cody asks.

"We met..." Zack replies, "I'm 'notorious' there."

"Yeah," Cody laughs, "They think you'll overthrow their corporation."

"Dude, that reminds me about what I did with Bailey," Zack sighs, "Again, I'm sorry."

"I know," Cody says sadly, "You may have got my girlfriend kidnapped, but I love you... As my brother."

"No way would I think you're gay... Especially with me! Totally a sin!" Zack laughs, "But what if we lose?" Suddenly, when saying that, Zack's voice cracks. He seemed to be in utter guilt for the damage he'd dealt to this situation.

"Don't have that bad spirit!" Cody yells, then his voice softens, "We won't lose."

"We can, Codes." Zack reminds him.

"But I'm not letting the corporation kill Bailey," Cody says, "They can kill me instead."

"Seems like they will." Zack jokes.

"Dude! I thought you'd stop!" Cody cries.

"OH! GOD! Sorry man!" Zack apologizes.

"Nevermind it, it's okay," Cody sighs, "They can kill me, as long as Bailey's alive."

"Wow, you must really love her." Zack smiles.

"I love her with everything I have." Cody says.

"Codes, I can see that," Zack says sadly, "And I'm sorry I was so mean. I didn't know you guys were this much in love."

"Just a question... Do you _like _Bailey?" Cody asks.

"NO! No way!" Zack replies disgusted.

"You seem like you have... Just a bit of a crush," Cody says, "If you do, I'm sorry to say, stay away from my Bailey."

"I don't want anything to do with her," Zack sighs, "But I'll admit, she is pretty damn hot."

"You've made it clear that you don't like her." Cody quickly says, scared that his Bailey and his brother would be together.

"Dude!" Zack laughs, "I don't want to be with Bailey!"

"But you used to call dibs on her." Cody reminds.

"That was when we met, now I don't like her, she may be hot, and all, but I'm a player to everyone," Zack says, "And I realized how madly in love you two are."

"Well... Yeah." Cody admits.

"It's obvious, dude," Zack says, "Plus, I got Maya!"

"We should stop this talk," Cody says, "We need to go talk to Flame."

"Right." Zack agrees.


	9. Arrangements

The boys rushed out of the cabin and told Flame.

"Guys, we should probably go now," Flame sighs, "I realized that two weeks isn't enough time to rescue her."

"What about training?" Cody asks.

"No time for that," Flame replies, "But let's go save your girl and shut this corporation down while we have the time. I'm glad we have a new ally. THE NOTORIOUS ZACK!"

"Hey, hey, hey, you don't have to appreciate me." Zack laughs.

"Oh, I'm not," Flame explains, "Our world hates you. We think you're destructive and you'll try to overthrow our town. Especially the Secret Corp. They are the most worried."

"You like me, right?" Zack asks.

"Even though you did get his Bailey kidnapped... Well, yeah, I guess." Flame replies.

"Good to know." Zack smiles.

"I realized your voice was booming when you said 'the notorious Zack!" Cody laughs, "Hopefully nobody heard."

"Boy, Cody, don't ever try to imitate my voice." Flame says.

"Good one, man!" Zack laughs.

"Wow, and I thought we made a promise." Cody fake smiles.

"Hey relax, it was Agent Flame who joked!" Zack pointed out.

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus after I said I like you." Flame snaps.

"C'mon, Flame, I made a deal with Codes." Zack sighs.

"Whatever, let's just hurry on this." Flame says.

"Yeah." Cody agrees.

"So we're scheduled to leave for the Secret Corp in," Flame calculates, "Five minutes."

"Five minutes?" Cody asks.

"Dude, I just want a snack!" Flame cries, "It'll only take a few minutes."

"Alright, then I guess... A five minute break." Cody felt weird saying.

"Yeah." Flame says.

"That's wonderful." Zack sarcastically says.


	10. Welcome to the Clouds

"Alright boys, let's flash." Flame smiles, with chips in his mouth.

"I don't know how to!" Cody yells.

"Neither do I." Zack agrees.

"Dudes, I do it." Flame laughs.

Agent Flame's arms go in the air and he claps them together. Suddenly, he points to Cody. Cody had no idea what he was doing. Then all of a sudden, one of those light clouds wrapped around Cody's body. It felt a bit misty. Soon enough, he pointed to Zack, and the same happened. Then, finally, Flame pointed to himself, and the light cloud wrapped around himself this time. A good deed for himself.

Lucky them, they all landed in the same place. Cody felt himself walking on clouds.

"Solid?" Cody asks shocked.

"Sure are." Flame replies, laughing.

But when Zack looked up, dark clouds surrounded a black building.

"I think I found the Secret Corporation." Zack says weakly.

"Ding-ding... You're correct!" Flame smiles, and then frowns, "This is the dark side of the world above us."

"No wonder the clouds here are all dark!" Cody exclaims.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Zack smirks.

"Someone said that to me today." Cody mutters.

"Because you say pretty obvious things!" Zack shouts.

"Come on, boys," Flame sighs, "We have to be silent."

"We're _sneaking _in?" Cody asks.

"I'm glad you got the picture." Flame jokes.

Zack tries not to laugh. Last time , Cody got upset. Which was right before Flame arranged that they'd go in five minutes after he got a snack. And the he laughed, and of course, Cody had to get all upset. Sometimes brother promises were hard.


	11. In The Corporation

The cold, dark, black building gave Cody Martin the chills. The sinister look made Cody frightened already. Since he was frightened by the dark building, even without stepping inside the death-path, the younger twin knew that he wouldn't like it. Already by it's look! Yes, Cody was the one to always tell Zack, 'Don't judge a book by it's cover', yet Zack never listened, he judged. Now Cody was judging this building. And certainly, he was right!

By the look on Cody Martin's face, Zachary Martin, his older twin knew he was scared. Cody's blue eyes locked on the building. Agent Flame slapped his back to get him back to common senses. Then, Zack looked at his younger twin deeply.

"Codes, man up!" Zack yells.

"It's hard when I'm looking at the death trap of my life!" Cody cries, each word with more emotion.

"Boy, just relax," Flame says, "It's your girl we're going for."

"And your Secret Corporation-rebellion fight." Cody snaps.

"Do you not want Bailey back?" Zack asks.

"I do!" Cody replies quickly.

"Then man up and get ready for battle." Zack snaps.

"Battle... Makes it sound worse..." Cody mutters.

"Just prepare, Cody, we're going in," Flame says, "Whether you want it or not."

"I do," Cody says, "To save my Bailey."

"And stop this corporation." Zack points out.

"You're making it worse!" Flame yells.

"Hey, Flame, you told us not to fight." Zack reminds.

"Stop using my own rules against me!" Flame yells.

"You have to follow your own rules." Zack says.

"Shut up." Flame whispers.

"STOP!" Cody yells, "Let's go."

"Now you decide to man up?" Zack asks annoyed.

"Get over it." Cody snaps.

"Fine, let's go." Zack says.

Agent Flame guides the twins, so they won't get lost. After all, they're walking on the clouds of doom, towards to dark side of the Cloud Above World. And it's a place... A place that Cody and Zachary Martin have never explored. It's their first time exploring this new world. It's like being the newbies again. The babies of the world. They're no experts. It's like being born, old when you're here!

Well, if you didn't know about your destiny and powers at birth. Or at least when you're mature enough-ish.

"We go through the back door." Flame guides in a quiet whisper.

The twin brothers want to be silent, so they give a nod. Each of them don't want to be the reason they're all caught and dead. Flame slides the back door open, just a tiny crack, without making a sound. But the suddeness of Sean Davidson being there shocked the twins, and Agent Flame.

"We EXPECTED YOU, Agent Flame!" Sean laughs.

"How did you know?" Flame asks.

"I told Cody," Sean replies, "The corporation is powerful."

"Just let us have Bailey back," Cody promises, "And we'll go, for sure."

"Boy, do you think I'm stupid?" Sean asks pointing at Cody.

"N-no sir!" Cody stammers.

"Flame, today's the day we kill you." Sean smiles.

Agent Flame looks a bit worried, then mans up. Trying to hide his nervousness, he pulls the piercing on his lip.

"Don't try a moment of silence with me, Flame." Sean laughs.

"Use your powers, everyone." Flame whispers quietly.

"I don't, not at all," Sean announces, "Like whispering, so prepare to be executed, Flame and ZACHARY MARTIN!"

"It's me, Sean." Zack sighs.

"Notorious boy, his weak twin, and an agent, powerful agent," Sean sighs, "We'll still have you all executed."

"I made the mistake of letting Bailey be captured, and we'll stop it!" Zack yells.

"Good luck with that." Sean laughs.

Sean Davidson pulls his black shades off and throws them on the ground for no reason. The lens pops out on the ground, shattering the perfect sunglasses! What a waste! All going to this man, and he wasted these!

"Waster!" Flame yells.

"Let the battle begin..." Sean whispers loudly.


	12. The Massive Fireball

A bunch of men in black suits fill the room of the Secret Corporation. Cody is sweating, and breathing hard. The younger twin feels nervous. He's about to use his magic, untrained! He has to help stop them, because, it's for _his _Bailey! That's a big point of this mission. Nothing in it for Zack, except Cody's forgiveness. But the nervousness doesn't go away even with that thought!

"Cody, be prepared, boy!" Flame cries.

"I'm trying to relax," Cody sighs, "I don't want to be tense during battle."

"You shouldn't," Flame says, "But you should fight hard."

"Ready, Codes?" Zack asks.

Cody weakly nods and replies, "Yeah... I guess."

"Don't be tense, Codes," Zack warns, "It'll make your fighting weaker."

"Zack! Don't use the word 'fighting', it makes me more nervous!" Cody cries.

"Sorry, bro, I didn't know what would make you more tense." Zack apologizes.

"Boys, no time for that!" Flame cries, "Let's battle!"

"Prepare for execution, Agent Flame!" Sean Davidson smiles.

"You've been trying to kill me for years," Flame laughs, "It won't work now."

"Flame, you have weak allies." Sean laughs.

"No, I have the legendary and notorious Zachary Martin, and the noble, loving, and caring twin brother of Zachary, Cody Martin." Flame smirks.

"You may have Zachary, but this Cody'll make you weaker." Sean says.

"Don't say that!" Zack yells, "Cody is amazing!"

"Thanks." Cody smiles.

"Glad I could be a smile," Zack says, "Only _I _pick on my brother."

"That was nice and mean at the same time." Cody giggles.

"Cody, no time for laughing, it's seriously time now." Flame warns.

"You told me that before." Cody snaps.

"I'm serious this time." Flame says, just to see Sean charging up to Flame.

Cody, unknowing of how to use his powers, focuses on the very hot and bright stove, which is burning a sausage. _The smoke! It will make this attack of fire or whatever be so powerful! _Cody thought, smart boy he is!

He focuses on the stove creating a massive fireball to crash through the wall and knock Sean down.

"Sean!" An ally of Sean cries.

"Nice attack!" Zack and Flame exclaim.

"Thank you," Cody says, "The stove did it all."

"Well, nice attack, stove." Zack jokes.

"Seriously?" Cody asks, "The stove?"

"You said it, buddy." Zack points out.

"Whatever, focus on combat." Flame says.

"Yeah, Zack." Cody smirks.


	13. Zack's Destruction: The Horde Fight

"Our master!" A black haired man in a black suit shrieked in horror. His master, Sean Davidson, apparently was lying on the ground, pretty much looking dead. Just minutes ago, Cody Martin had focused a terrorizing fireball that struck Sean right in the head, knocking him down.

"Sean's your master?" Cody asks, shocked.

"We obey his words," The young man replies, "He's the one that suggested we kill Bailey."

"Yeah, and he's your master," Cody says, "So you obeyed."

"Wow," The young man smirks, "You catch up slow."

"There's no hesitation!" Flame yells, "Let's continue the battle!"

"Sorry, I got carried away," Cody apologizes, "Didn't think Sean was the one to want to execute my Bailey."

"Buddy, let me handle this." Zack smiles.

Zachary Martin swooped his hands down and up, rapidly! The air came together, moving fast enough for Cody and Agent Flame to actually see. Zack didn't stop there, the older twin made the twister bigger and bigger every second.

"Let's attack!" The black haired young man shouted, "Before he strikes!"

The young men in suits that were black all charged.

"Zack, hurry!" Cody cries.

"Bro, let me focus, this will be a knocker." Zack laughs.

"No goofing off, Zachary," Flame says, "It's big enough, launch it."

Zack nods and moves both his hands back, letting his focus go. The horde of young men in suits that were charging up was instantly knocked out. They laid on the floor, moaning in pain. Soon, as each young man squirmed, they looked dead. The most massive death of all was Sean's death. After Cody's volcanic fireball, that was so massive, perfectly aimed hit.

"Well done, Zachary." Flame smiles.

"Thank you." Zack smiles back.

"Good job man," Cody says, "All we have to do is find Bailey now."

"My mission is complete, destroying this place," Flame sighs, "So I guess, I'll help you find your Bailey back."

"Thank you for your time, Agent Flame." Cody thanks.

"No problem, boy." Flame smiles at the younger twin.

"Alright, let's start the search then!" Zack exclaims.

Yeah, and Agent Flame did absolutely NOTHING in that battle except rush them and focus. He was basically just a backup man. That's all! And it's not like Agent Flame WANTED to do anything.

When you use magic, it tires you a bit. And using magic as an older man would be worse. As Flame has less energy than the twins do. So it was good for the agent.


	14. Searching for Bailey

Cody looked around the sinister looking corporation. It gave him chills. Just when he was about to turn away with no hope, he heard a sound of banging and crying. At first, it shocked him. Then he turned around.

It was BAILEY!

"Bails!" Cody cries.

"Cody," Bailey sobs, "Help me!"

Right then, the boyfriend of the girl, that is Cody, looked at her. He realized that second that she was in a tall tube that was yellow. She wasn't shrunk in to a bug. The tube was large. It looked like a teleporter from Star Trek. But it wasn't.

It was like a barless prison. A more high-tech prison. How could he get her out.

"Sean trapped me in here," Bailey explains, "There was this key."

"Where can I find it?" Cody asks.

"I don't know," Bailey replies in tears, "You'll have to search."

"Let me go find Zack and Flame." Cody says.

"Who's Flame?" Bailey asks, "And Zack is here?"

"Yeah, and Flame is just someone helping me, an agent." Cody replies.

"Don't leave me here!" Bailey cries.

"Sweetie," Cody says, "I need to get them, they'll help me look."

"You better be back fast." Bailey warns.

"I wouldn't abandon my girlfriend." Cody laughs.

He goes to find his twin brother, and the agent.


	15. Doughnut Distractions

"Flame!" Cody calls, "Where is Zack?"

"Zachary." Flame sighs, "Found a doughnut and is currently eating it."

"Can you go get him?" Cody asks, sweetly.

"Your cute face is just adorable, so I will," Flame replies, "I can't even tell you're 17. You're too cute."

"Funny for an older man agent to say." Cody smirks.

"It's the truth," Flame sighs, "Zachary, more evil looking."

"Alright!" Cody cries, "Can you go get him!"

"Sorry." Flame mutters.

The agent turns to a chair. The older twin of the two boys, Zachary Martin, was sitting on the chair. The chocolate doughnut was in the boy's hand. His mouth was stuffed with a piece of the doughnut.

"Zachary, you must mature yourself," Flame sighs, "Cody wanted to talk to you."

"Did you tell him I was eating the doughnut?" Zack asks, his mouth still full of doughnut.

"I did," Flame replies, "He said come anyways."

"Ugh..." Zack sighs, "Fine."

The boy stuffs the rest of the doughnut in his mouth and begins walking. Then, the older twin looks at a table. There's a box of fresh-looking chocolate and glaze assorted doughnuts! Zack forgets that he's supposed to be talking with Cody, and rushes to the box.

"Zachary?" Flame seems confused. The agent turns around to see the boy opening the doughnut box on the table.

"Zack, it was Sean's birthday last week," Flame sighs, "He had extra doughnuts."

"Were you invited?" Zack asks, holding a chocolate doughnut in his hand.

"Sean Davidson would never invite me!" Flame replies laughing, "We're enemies, silly."

"Then how do you know?" Zack asks.

"Zachary, the man hates me so much," Flame replies, "He sent me an uninvited card saying he'll have doughnuts. I can assume."

"Wow!" Zack exclaims, "You're smart!"

"Zack, did you forget that you're supposed to be talking with Cody?" Flame asks.

"Thanks for reminding me, Agent Flame!" Zack smiles.

"Your welcome." Flame sighs, "Now go."

Zack begins walking again, and the tall agent follows him.


	16. Men Don't Get Pregnant

"You're eating a DOUGHNUT?" Cody screamed, "I just found Bailey! And I need to find the key!"

"Codyyyyy!" Bailey whined. "Sweetie, I'm coming for you, I promise, all I need to do is look and of course, find that key you wanted me to." Cody promised. "You know, you can look for the key, I'll be eating these doughnuts." Zack said.

"Zack, you know you're gonna become fat some day." Flame said.

"Don't be my mother." Zack sighed. "Mister, I'm not trying to be like a naggy mother, but it's true, if you eat junk, you're gonna become fat!" Flame exclaimed. "Everyone tells me that, look how young and skinny I look." Zack smiled.

Flame rolled his eyes, "That's because you're young, Zachary," He paused and bit his lips, "You should've seen my Uncle Gary. He ate so much junk... Now I miss him a lot... Never get to visit my old uncle, now." The agent sniffled and continued, "I would even wonder if you wanted to be like him." Agent Flame looked at the tube that Bailey was in and looked at Zack, deeply, "Boy, your brother's girl is gonna have children some day, and you'll be their uncle. And you'll be an uncle who's like my own Uncle Gary."

"What happened to you uncle?" Zack asked, trying not to be nervous, then he remembered about his own girlfriend, "Wait, Flame, I'm gonna have kids myself!"

"Zachary! That sounds disgusting! Men do NOT get pregnant!" Flame cried in horror and disgust.

"No, no, that's not what I mean!" Zack cried, disgusted at the idea that the agent got from his comment, "I mean, I have a girlfriend who will have children, her name is Maya."

"Then you'll become one fat daddy." Flame rolled his eyes.

"Agent Flame," Zack said, "What happened to your Uncle Gary? Is he dead?"

"No, boy," Flame replied, "He's in a special weight-losing center, and we never get to visit him unless we have membership to their weight-loss club. And you don't get out of there, and nobody can visit you, unless they have a membership, and they must have a purpose, and let me continue that, you don't get out of there until you're fully recovered. I heard Uncle Gary hasn't been making any progress! Even if you want to leave, you can't because they don't want fat people in this more-of-magic world, they won't accept you to leave, even if you say you're heading back to Earth."

"That's a harsh club!" Zack cried.

"Not my fault, I miss Uncle Gary, though." Flame sighed.


	17. The Lie of Change

Cody was searching every table. Where was that key? Right then, the annoying twin he loved, Zack, ran over. Obviously, he was putting on a fake scared face. "WHAT DO YOU WANT, ZACK!" The younger twin screamed.

"Codes... I'm pregnant!" Zack fake cried.

"That sounds wrong," Cody sighed, "And I heard your conversation with Flame."

"Darn, I thought it would sound cooler." Zack mumbled.

"Just help me find the key." Cody ordered.

"Why would _I _do that for _you_?" Zack asked laughing.

"You must have a short-term memory or something," Cody rolled his eyes, "When we were on the ship, you were so sweet by saying you'll come and help me. Did you forget the entire conversation we had back on the ship?"

"No, I didn't, I lied though." Zack nodded.

"I thought you changed!" Cody exclaimed, "Wait a second, you're Zack! Nobody can change _you! _You'll be a bad man for life. Not even your girlfriend could change you!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure, thanks." Zack sarcastically said.

"Flame, will you help me find the key?" Cody asked, ignoring his brother.

"Yeah, sure." Flame replied walking to him.

"At least someone could help." Cody rubbed in Zack's face.

"Dang! I wish I brought my video game here," Zack sighed, "I could've been playing Zombie Slayer 3, the digital version, it's handheld! Now I have nothing to do!"

"Oh, I'll give you something to do!" Cody yelled holding his fist close to Zack's face.

"Please don't hurt me, Codes!" Zack cried.

"Violence?" Cody laughed, "Violence solves nothing!"

"Then what were you planning on doing?" Zack asked.

"Tell you to go look for the key." Cody replied.

"Dude! You wasted my time!" Zack exclaimed, "And I can't believe I thought _you _could hurt _me!_ I'm the tough twin here!"

"It's like you forget everything." Cody rolled his eyes.


	18. The Metalic Gold Doughnut

"Cody would you hurry up!" Bailey rushed. "Sweetie, I can't find the key." Cody sighed.

"B-b-but... I don't wanna be stuck here forever! I want to be with you! Not die in a life-size tube!" Bailey stammered. "Bails, I love you, and I'm trying. It's just... Where would a man hide his key?" Cody said.

"In his pocket... Okay I don't know." Bailey sighed.

"Well, I didn't think you would, sweetie." Cody chuckled.

"This isn't a laughing matter, Cody-kitten," Bailey said, "We need to get out of here _now_."

"I could leave if I wanted to," Cody smiled, "But I wouldn't leave my gorgeous girlfriend here."

Bailey couldn't help but smile and do her famous laugh. She always did that when her lovely boyfriend complimented her, which was very often. He was so gentle and kind, it was hard to resist being away from him. She knew that this wasn't a time to be happy. Well, that's because she was trapped in some large container!

"Okay... I don't think I can resist that type of stuff," Bailey smiled, "But you seriously need to find that key. I don't have the slightest clue where it is, I have to admit, I wouldn't be able to find it either. But I'm depending on you, Cody. You're my one and only, and I love you. Right now, if I could, I'd kiss you. But I'm stuck here!" She paused, "Cody come here for a second." Cody obeyed right away.

He walked to his girlfriend, who was in the tube.

"I love you." Bailey whispered when he came close enough. Then her voice loudened to a regular voice, "Now be the best boyfriend in the world... And go find that key for me! I know you can do it, because you're the bravest guy I know!"

"Hey, how about me?" Zack asked.

"Well... He's my boyfriend." Bailey replied, giggling.

Zack ignored everything Agent Flame had just said. He walked to the doughnut box and pulled out a fancy looking doughnut. "Ooh! A doughnut with metalic gold frosting!"

"Why would Sean have a doughnut with metalic frosting?" Bailey asked, "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope." Zack replied and held up the gold-frosting doughnut.

"Oh my feathers!" Bailey cried, "How on Earth did that man get that type of doughnut?"

"Maybe he bought it from a store, genius." Zack rolled his eyes.

Bailey banged on the tube, impatiently. "Please... Codyyy... Find... It!"

"He's looking," Zack said, "Now I'm gonna enjoy this doughnut."

"At least you have something to eat!" Bailey yelled.

"Sucks for you." Zack teased.

Zack stuck the doughnut in his mouth and yelped, "OUCH! Who puts metal in a dougnut?"

"Zack!" Cody cried, "What!"

The older twin spit the doughnut out. "That was utterly disgusting, Zachary!" Flame cried.

"There's metal in my doughnut!" Zack whined.

"Wait a second! That's no metal... Well it is... But that's the key!" Cody exclaimed.

"YES!" Bailey grinned.


	19. The Songs and Debates

Cody smiled as he held the key up in glory. Zack rolled his eyes, "I'm the one who found it."

"If you hadn't bit in that doughnut, I suppose it's half true, recognizing that you did not even realize that the metal was the key," Flame said, "And Cody had realized that, even without the slightest touch of the metal golden doughnut."

"Thank you for you giving me the credit," Cody grinned, "Zack, thanks to Flame, I'll suppose you realized that without the smart twin, we'd be nowhere close to finding the key."

"I woulda realized it soon," Zack said, "Plus, if I hadn't ate the doughnut, you wouldn't have even known that there was metal in it."

"True again, so alas, just let me make a statement," Flame sighed, "We wouldn't be here if you didn't want to search for that girl so much, Mr. Cody."

"Lies!" Cody cried, "Not only was it for me, but it was for you to kill that Sean guy."

"For once I have to be the mature twin here," Zack sighed, "We're arguing over something dumb!"

"Hey, says you! From the man who argues with every little slight deal!" Cody shouted.

"Chill, Codes." Zack said.

"He is right for a sake, so as we'll just go and unlock that girl." Flame said.

"Her name is Bailey!" Cody corrected in a snap of the misunderstanding of his girlfriend's name.

"Congratulations, you dare devil! Correcting people!" Zack rolled his eyes, "Let's go you idiots! I want to get home!"

"You're the one who agreed to come." Cody sighed.

"Don't you dare call me an idiot, Zachary." Flame warned.

"Alright... How about goon?" Zack asked, laughing.

"Call me one thing, and I will zap you with lightning." Flame snapped.

"How are you supposed to do that?" Zack asked.

"I have every single elemental magic, counting storm," Flame replied smiling, "That's my answer."

"You didn't tell me that!" Cody cried.

"Well now I did... If I really didn't tell you before," Flame said, "Usually I brag about that."

"Guess you forgot this time." Zack said.

"Whatever, this conversation wasted so much time in my life," Cody said, "Let's just be mature and go unlock my girlfriend! Then we can get the hell outta here, like what Zack wanted us to do right that second."

"Look, I'm sure you wanna be out of here with Bailey, just as much as I want to leave this death trap alive," Zack said, "I'm sure if you were dead you'd be two ghosts that were..." Suddenly, Zack's voice turned in to a song, "K.I.S.S.I.N.G!"

"Shut up!" Cody yelled.

"As much as I love your brotherly arguing, we need to go soon, Sean planned on setting off a bomb in Bailey's tube... Instead of executing her in two weeks," Flame informed, "I found the information in his plan print. He was just going to execute her with a knife at first, but he set a little bit of," Flame began to sing too, "Dynomite! Say AY-OH, baby let go!"

"Stop it!" Zack demanded.

"Fine." Flame rolled his eyes.


	20. Free From the Tube!

"My little Bailey! Let's get you out and we need to find a way out of here before the dynamite explodes in here," Cody ran up to the life-size tube, "Zack and Flame, you guys start finding a way out while I unlock her!"

"Yeah, sure. Flame, you do the work while I search for another doughnut." Zack said.

"I don't think so, Zachary! If I find a way out, I ain't telling you if you don't at least attempt to help me!" Flame snapped, "I'm not a crazy soloist who does things on his own... So get your butt over here and start working!"

"You're worse than Cody... Op! Sorry! Ahh! This stupid no-insult thing is just not working for me! Whatever, fine... Fine." Zack sighed and walked towards Flame, who was sitting at Sean Davidson's expensive looking table.

Cody touched the metal key once more and then stuck it in the lock. He twisted it around like he did with his cabin key, and his old hotel room key. The door buzzed for a second, leaving Cody confused. What went wrong? Sean Davidson put an electronic dynamite stick in his OWN HQ, and hid a key in a doughnut, and the key doesn't even work? He got the key! Why didn't it work!

"What happened?" Bailey asked, "Did it work? I don't think it did."

"Neither I." Cody replied.

The electronic tube spoke itself, '**Failed to open because of incorrect passcode. Enter key password to validate the key.**'

"There we go, it didn't work because I don't have a damn key password! Where is THAT supposed to be? Did Sean Davidson hide that, too! I'm fed up with this man!" Cody was angry. He screamed.

"Settle down, Cody. The password is written on the bottom of the key." Bailey said.

"Oh..." Cody felt a bit embarrassed, "Sorry."

"It's alright, honey. Just... Just jam the numbers in now! It's getting a bit stuffy in here... And I'm sweating..." Bailey sighed.

"You look so hot right now... And not in the conditions, I mean how pretty you are_hot." Cody grinned.

Bailey did her famous laugh, causing Cody to be proud. He stopped getting lost in her beauty and punched in the numbers... 0-0-0-0.

"Doesn't Sean have a nice password, eh? 0-0-0-0... Weird." Cody laughed.

Bailey laughed back and watched as the door opened. The frown on her face suddenly turned in to a grin, and she laughed sweetly. She threw her arms around Cody and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you! Thank you, sweetie! I can't believe you went through all this trouble for me!" Bailey exclaimed and ran far away from the tube.

Cody ran after her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Settle down, sweetie..." Cody finally said back to her, "Let's go help Flame and Zack devise a way to get out of here. I bet they came up with nothing. With our genius theories, we can obviously find a genius way out of this HQ!"

"Wow... You just made me feel good and bad in one sentence. Alright, let's go." Bailey said, and took a hold of Cody's hand.

"So guys, how much of your plan to get us out of here have you completed?" Cody asked, grinning at Bailey, "Zack, Flame? How much?" Zack rolled his eyes at Cody, annoyed of his braininess at that point.

"We barely did anything," Zack replied, "But I doubt you have a way out of here either."

"May I just suggest a theory," Cody said, "Perhaps we use the door."

"Nah... That's too lame!" Zack laughed.

"Besides that fact that Zachary thinks, Sean played it smart. He knew if he had a chance of being killed in the battle, which he didn't REALLY suspect, but he locked with a special password that requires much more than mind-reading skill to figure out," Flame sighed, "It just won't work. Maybe one of you two have a plan, eh?"

"Considering his door plan isn't an option, I'm stumped." Bailey said.

"Oh, where are my manners? Hello, you must be Mr. Cody Martin's girlfriend? He was blabbering about you so much I almost exploded," Flame said, "That made me CRAZY! Anyways, I am sorry to interrupt your planning. Please continue."

"That's sweet of Cody, and you, Agent Flame, but all I said was that I'm stumped. I got no ideas." Bailey said.

"The time the world needs brainiacs, they go away! Come on guys! Did your smarticles, as London would say, take a trip to the moon? It looks like it! Come on! I want to get out of here alive!" Zack cried.

"Relax, we'll find a way, now that we solved my crisis." Cody smiled and touched Bailey's hand.


	21. Cody's Plan

**For those who understand what Cody's random plan is, it's NOT real! It would NEVER work if you really tried it! This is a FANTASY story! Yeah... Thanks for being a safe person and not trying ANYTHING in this story!**

"Time is ticking, the electronic bomb... Ehm, dynamite, will explode soon!" Flame cried, "We need to get out of here, and I'm agreeing with Zachary. You two better become brainy people soon, we're counting on you!"

"Oh, so now this is all depending on Bailey and me?" Cody angrily said, "Whatever."

"Come on, man! This is for your life! Our lives! Take all the stuff you've ever learned, and put something together! There are so many places I need to see, so much love I need to give you! Most of all..." Zack's voice sounded sincere, "All the girls I need to still hit on..."

"Wow Zack, so sincere of you to say. I think that message was SO significant! Whatever... Alright! I GOT IT! Using a minimum quantity of jet pack fuel, I realize Sean has some," Cody smiled, "Using that, since we don't have actual jet packs, either, we can spread the substance on that launch pad, and of course, holding a jug of nuclear substances, too, as when we shoot through the air, we can melt the roof and be able to escape!"

"That is genius, sweetie!" Bailey exclaimed, "But where's the nuclear substance?"

"Look at that green ooze," Cody grinned, "That shows nuclear all over it. Don't touch it, Zack."

"I doubt Zack or I understand any of your plan, but we'll go with it." Flame said.

"Yeah, Flame is right. I don't understand your plan, but I think it'll work," Zack said, "It's a Cody plan, and Cody plans, when they use brains, usually work. So, uh... What is the fuely mbobby do?"

"Well, if we spread it on Sean's launch pad, we can bonus the height in our jump," Cody said, "But, we would crash in to the roof, right? If we're holding that green ooze, nuclear substance, then we can melt the roof, so we won't kill ourselves."

"Sweetie, I'm sorry to say, but that's not nuclear substance. Plus, your theory would be all wrong if it was... You see the substance, if nuclear, would explode the roof, rather than melt it, and by examining the substance, I realized it's actually a toxic substance, and the toxic substance can melt it, not the nuclear." Bailey explained.

"Don't give me your smarts now, Bails. Either way, the substance will melt the roof. You are right, though." Cody said.

"No more hesitations! Let's do this!" Flame exclaimed, "Get the fuel, Zack! Spread it on the launch pad! Who is carrying the toxic... uh... whatever substance it is?"

"I will." Cody said.

"Good, so it's all settled," Flame said, "Roll, boys! And gal."

Bailey rolled her eyes and carefully handed her boyfriend the toxic substance pot. It looked boiling hot.

"Cody-Kitten, you be careful while doing this," Bailey cautiously told her boyfriend, "I'm pretty sure it could kill you."

"Nobody is more cautious than me!" Cody smiled, "I can handle this."

Zack spread the fuel on the launch pad with a giant stick... Kind of odd, isn't it? Why does Sean have all this junk anyways? With a brainy boy in the room, he's bound to come up with a plan, no matter what stuff is in the room!


	22. The Plan in Action

**NOTE AGAIN: DO NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT EVER DO THIS, BECAUSE IT'S UTTERLY IMPOSSIBLE! IT'S NOT EVEN REALISTIC! THAT'S WHY IT'S FANTASY. BE SAFE AND TRY NOTHING LIKE THIS! WE MAY SAY TO LIVE... BUT DON'T LIVE THIS DANGEROUSLY! AHHH!**

"Ready to roll, everyone?" Agent Flame smiled, "Well you have to be, or you're gonna die."

"Stupid Sean Davidson had to be prepared with some stupid 'kaboom' thingy," Zack sighs, "The sooner we get out of here, the sooner I can start hitting on girls."

Zack turned around, but then felt a harsh pain in his cheek. Bailey had slapped him on the cheek, immediately after he turned around. Zack was shocked. Why on EARTH would she slap him!

"What was that for!" Zack yelled, "You just slapped me!"

"I know," Bailey rolled her eyes, "You wanted to hit on another girl."

"You're not my girlfriend," Zack snapped, "You're Cody's girlfriend. I don't even have a girlfriend, Bailey! There was no need or urge to slap me! What's wrong with you country people!"

"I would rather date a log than be your girlfriend! You're acting like _London_." Bailey snapped back, "You _do _have a girlfriend, you idiot! Does the name MAYA ring a bell to you, Zack? She told me to slap you on the face if you ever thought about hitting on other girls. She told that to both London and me. She trusts us."

"Ahh, stupid girlfriends," Zack says, "And don't mention it to Maya, or things will happen to your little boyfriend."

"You wouldn't hurt my Cody!" Bailey eyed him.

"I would, he's just my lame and pathetic brother," Zack laughs, "So you keep your mouth shut, corn girl. Or your Cody will be suffering a million different pained feelings. Watch your back."

"Fine, I'll keep my mouth shut," Bailey says, "But you don't TOUCH my Cody! And neither is he pathetic! Ugh... You're so annoying. Remember to keep your hands off Cody, or I'll have you in to _death_, too, along with Maya knowing about that little mishap."

"Alright, alright, we do have a deal," Zack sighs, "But we gotta get outta here, or we're dead meat!"

"So, we got all the stuff ready?" Cody asked, walking towards the gang, "I got my stuff."

"Yeah, I think we're ready to launch," Bailey replied, "You were so brilliant to think of that genius plan! Thanks to my boyfriend, we're gonna make it out of here alive."

"Yeah, yeah!" Flame snaps, "Come on! Enough with the cheesy talk about your boyfriend! Let's get out of here before I die!"

"Watch it," Cody said, "That's my girlfriend you were talking to like that. If it weren't for me, you would be sentenced to death in here. Ha. So, keep it shut when it comes to my lady."

"I love you," Bailey laughed, "Thanks."

Cody just smiled at her. The four got on to the step, that was near the launching zone.

"Who wants to melt the roof?" Cody asks.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Zack exclaims, "I do! Can I melt the roof, Cody?"

"Yeah." Cody rolled his eyes, "Here's the toxic stuff. Hold it out above your head, or you'll crash your head and die before the roof can melt. Then there's a chance the rest of us can die, too, because the toxic stuff will probably spill."

"Now I kinda feel a little nervous about melting the roof," Zack sighed, "I thought it would be fun."

"Life isn't always fun, Zachary," Flame says, "Now, I say we begin with this. Watch your back, Zack!"

Zack rubbed his eyes and stepped on to the slippery launch pad. Nothing happened. He stood there, eying Cody, who was clearly bothered that his plan wasn't working.

"Dude!" Zack yelled, "Is this supposed to work or not!"

"It should," Cody said, "Try bouncing or jumping. Like you do at that cool jump-house zone in Boston, 'The Massacre Jump'. Ahh... Good memories from that place!"

"No time for memories," Zack smiled, "Time to have some fun! If this works..."

Zack held the toxic stuff above his head, and made an amazing jump, cautious not to spill the gunk he was holding. Cody, Bailey, and Agent Flame watched how Zack flew in to the air in utter amazement.

"MOMMY!" Zack cried as he was airborne.

Cody's plan worked! As Zack was in the air, the toxic stuff flew out of the container, and up towards the roof. It melted in to an odd shaped hole, which Zack was easily able to enter through. He screamed, "MOMMY!" the whole way, though.

"Your plan worked!" Bailey exclaimed, "My genius boyfriend!"

"Brilliant boy, you are, Cody!" Flame smiled, "You really have done the best for us! I might consider you becoming an agent with me! With your utter brilliance, we might be able to stop any crime!"

"I would LOVE to, if Bailey can come." Cody said.

"Sure she can." Flame said, "Your girlfriend is supposed to be as smart as you, right?"

"Yeah." Cody said, "We better check on Zack, though."

"Zachary!" Flame called, "How are you doing up there, ol' chum?"

"Great!" Zack exclaimed, peering through the hole, "It's a lot of fun, too! You guys will love it. Plus you don't have to worry about the toxic gooey stuff! Plus you'll bounce on the clouds when you land! Haha!"

"I totally wanna go next!" Cody smiled, "Bailey... Wanna come with me?"

Bailey nodded and ran on to the launch pad with her boyfriend. Cody wrapped his arms around Bailey. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and then they broke apart. Cody was no longer hugging her. They both smiled at each other and got ready to live the extreme way! They both jumped on the launch pad together, at the same time.

They flew in to the air, unable to see each other, because they were going so fast. They made it through the hole, but they were about to fall back in it. But, the wind blew them left.

"I didn't know it was possible for wind to blow a human." Zack said, "Considering how light the wind is."

"The air pressure is different." Cody said.

Then, the twins and Bailey heard Agent Flame screaming as he plummeted upwards.

"ZAAAAWEEEEEEEEEE!" Flame exclaimed, "WOOOO!"

Then Cody, Bailey, and Zack stepped back for Agent Flame to land. He made a stunning entrance, his hands waved in the air, as he smiled at his new friends.

"I give it a 10!" Cody exclaimed.

"10!" Bailey repeated.

"Ahh... 9.5." Zack said.


	23. Mission Impossible

"Well, now that we're out of that trainwreck," Cody smiled, "Should we get back to the ship?"

"Come on, dude!" Zack exclaimed, "You can't possibly want to go back to the ship _before _Sean Davidson's HQ explodes! Don't you guys wanna watch it with me? Agent Flame, you're on my side, right?"

"Well..." Flame sighed, "I do like things that explode."

Cody laughed a little and held Bailey's hand. Agent Flame, Cody, and Bailey took a couple of steps back, just for safety reasons. Zack, on the other hand, stood right next to the hole in the building.

"Zack, you gotta take a step back," Cody warned, "Unless you want your 'charming' face to turn pitch black, and in to ash. That's kinda the reason we left the building, dude."

Zack bit his lip and took a step back, right next to Agent Flame. They heard a beeping noise, that obviously came from the dynamite in the building. Bailey held on to Cody tightly. Zack then, watching them, held on to Agent Flame like a little boy.

"What do you think you're doing, Zachary?" Agent Flame asked, annoyed.

"Heh... Sorry." Zack said, backing away from Agent Flame.

_KABOOM!_

The dynamite blasted crazily. They watched Sean Davidson's HQ break in to a million pieces, and they laughed at it. To Sean, that wouldn't be funny at all. You know who laughed the hardest? Zack.

"We did it, bro, we did it! We did it, guys!" Cody exclaimed.

"That's right!" Flame smiled, "We completed what I call... _Mission Impossible_."

"Stop ripping things off of movies!" Zack yelled, "It sounds totally lame, trust me. And who officially named this mission... Mission Impossible. Why would you say that? It's horrible!"

"I thought it sounded pretty great," Bailey said, "How about you, Cody?"

"Sounded like a great ending..." Cody agreed, "Well, thanks Zack. That was a horrible way to end this story, if anyone was writing it down. You made this the worst!"

"Relax," Flame sighed, "I'll do it again."

"And... Go!" Cody exclaimed.

"That's right!" Flame repeated, smiling, "We completed what I call... _Mission Impossible_."

"Cody, you're my hero," Bailey whispered after him, "I don't know how to repay you for doing this for me."

"A kiss?" Cody suggested, grinning.

And Bailey held Cody closely, and planted her lips on his, for a real kiss. Not a peck on the lips, like usual. But, a real, passionate kiss. The one that Cody had always wanted from her.

The world wonders what Sean Davidson is doing today... Where is the guy now? Hell? Heaven? Probably Hell... Just saying!


	24. Shattered Worlds the sequel SNEAK PEEK!

**This is a sneak peek to the sequel! Enjoy it! Shattered Worlds sneak peek.**

"I'm so glad Agent Flame agreed to stay on the ship," Cody said, "Thanks to him, we mastered all the magics, dude! Now Bailey, you, and I are... Agents! Think of it, Zack... Agent Cody..."

"That sounded so weird," Zack said, "Hey, have you seen Miss Tutweiler anywhere? I want to give her my science project. This baby!" Zack held out a clay volcano. It was actually just a triangular prism with a hole at the top.

"You can't turn that in!" Cody snapped, "There's nothing in it!"

"You're right," Zack smiled, "Time for a little improvisation." Zack created a flame ball in his hand, and then inserted it in to the volcano.

"And how do you propose you'll get it out?" Cody asked.

"Simple," Zack replied, "We mastered all the magics, Codes! You gotta start learning to use them in a way, not for everyone, but for yourself. You gotta learn to be a little selfish! I learned Earth magic, didn't I? I can shake the ground."

"I guess that is scientific, since you at least know how a volcano erupts," Cody sighed, "But tell me how you're going to make it erupt when Miss Tutweiler is watching. We can't _expose _magic to anyone! Only Bailey, you, and I know about it, Zack! Oh, and other people."

"Well, get over it," Zack said, "I'll just sneak in the corner and shake the volcano a little."

"Well done," Cody snapped, "Using magic for your projects. You're obviously gonna be the guy who exposes our powers to everyone! You know Agent Flame would tell us it's confidential. It's classified stuff! We're secret agents now, Zack! With powers!"

"I don't need you pulling the strings on this one, man," Zack sighed, "I can handle this project! Just a little magic!"

"Two thirds of your project is magic," Cody explained, "One third: The fireball. Two Thirds: The Earth shaking. The only third you did yourself was mold a stupid clay triangular prism with a hole at the top!"

"_Actually_," Zack said, "London paid some kid in art class to do it for us. She's my partner."

"Ugh!" Cody yelled and stormed out.

**Catch Shattered Worlds when it comes out! Coming soon!**

_What is Shattered Worlds__? It's the sequel to Missing! A little while after Zack and Cody save Bailey and destroy Sean Davidson's HQ with Agent Flame, all 3 of them become agents for Flame. Zack is misusing his powers for homework. But that's not the main problem. In the battle to find Bailey, Sean Davidson was killed. What happens when his ghost rises?_


End file.
